


Day 6: Hope

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fictober 2020, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poetry, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Virgil is afraid his wings will make him an outcast. You won't believe what happens next!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Day 6: Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I had little to no inspiration going in. I'm sorry this is so short.

Virgil tucked his wings carefully underneath his hoodie. He couldn’t let the others see them, ever. It would probably spell the end of him.

Roman would call him a villain, for his big, black, predatory wings. Patton would be scared, and Logan would want to experiment on them. At least Janus and Remus had yet to say anything about them, which was one small mercy. 

In fact, Janus still helped him groom them from time to time. Remus just patted him hard on the wings every time they passed each other. It made him wince, but as long as Remus kept his mouth shut, Virgil was fine with it. 

Virgil was shaken out of his musings by a knock on his door. 

“Hey buddy ol’ pal! It’s supper time! Better get downstairs before Remus puts detergent on the spaghetti!”

He adjusted his wings one last time before opening the door. Patton had moved down the hallway to Roman’s door, and Virgil watched fondly as he repeated his call to supper. 

Patton was the best. 

He looked back and saw Virgil watching, and Patton grinned. He backtracked, grabbed Virgil’s hand, and dragged him down to Logan’s door, where he used their joined hands to knock. 

Virgil felt like an old cartoon, where his blush started from his feet and filled up his entire body. 

Patton was _holding his hand_!

Virgil couldn’t think of anything else until later, when Patton released him to eat pasta. Janus grinned at him wickedly.

“Patton.”

Virgil kicked Janus under the table, but it was too late. Patton was looking up at Janus curiously. 

“Don’t you think it would be fun to have a poetry night tonight?”

Patton blushed a little.

“Sure, Jan! That sounds like fun!”

The rest of the table agreed. Virgil remembered that Patton got sick their last poetry night. 

He also realized he didn’t have a poem to recite. 

After he finished eating, Virgil excused himself and ran up to his room to find a poem. 

~~

Roman went first, with a dramatic recitation of some Shakespearian sonnet. Logan followed, with the response to said sonnet. Roman looked at him like he wanted to be somewhere else and kissing, but then Remus ruined the mood by reciting his own poem about guts. 

Janus urged Patton to go next. 

“Uh, this is a poem by Emily Dickinson?”

Virgil wondered at that. Dickinson wasn’t known for happy poems.

Patton squared his shoulders and began.

_”’Hope’, is a thing with feathers,  
That perches in the soul-  
And sings a tune without the words-  
And never stops- at all-_

_And sweetest- in the Gale- is heard-  
And sore must be the storm-  
That could abash the little Bird-  
That kept so many warm-_

_I’ve heard it in the chilliest land-  
And on the strangest Sea-  
Yet never- in Extremity-  
It asked a crumb of me.” _

The audience clapped, as they had with all the other poems, but Patton was only looking at Virgil, a strange light in his eyes. 

Virgil was up next, and he could only think about the implications of Patton’s choice. 

“I don’t want to recite the entire poem,” he said. “But here goes. Sonnet 17, by Pablo Neruda.”

_“I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where,_  
I love you simply, without complexities or pride,  
So I love you, for I know no other way.” 

He hadn’t looked away from Patton the entire time. 

After Janus went, Patton took Virgil’s hand _again_ and led him away from the living room, up into his own bedroom. 

“Was your poem about me, Virgil?”

Virgil nodded, and Patton smiled at him. 

“Mine was about you. I saw them, on accident, the other day. I didn’t know what to say, and then Janus told me you didn’t want us to know, and then he suggested a poem about wings or something. I- I love them, Virgil. I love _you_.”

Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“I love you too, Pat. Do you want to help me groom them?”

Patton nodded enthusiastically and Virgil laughed. 

Maybe the others finding out wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
